Chain of Memory : My Fake Hero
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: aku selalu menunggu heroku untuk datang dan menolongku. tapi, dia bukanlah Heroku, melainkan hero palsuku karena aku telah mengganti memorinya dan juga tujuannya datang ke castle ini... Pair: Namine x Sora. read and review?


Sesungguhnya, aku selalu menunggu heroku untuk datang dan menolongku yang terperangkap di castle yang sepi yang berisi orang-orang yang memanfaatkanku yang spesial ini.

Aku selalu menantinya, menantinya datang dan membawaku pergi setelah mengalahkan orang-orang yang memanfaatkanku ini. Tapi kapan dia datang? Sampai kapankah aku harus menunggu...

**Author Note**: lol, maaf A/Nnya dipertengahan, hanya untuk memisahkan prologue aja kok! -slap! Dihajar masa karena seenaknya saja memotong cerita!- lol! Sebenarnya ini challenge fic, temanku bertanya, bisa buat fic straight ga? Tentu bisa! Hehehehe...  
>Enjoy~<p>

**Chain Of Memory : My Fake Hero **

"Namine, sebaiknya kau mulai mengganti memorinya," kata seorang lelaki berambut pink sambil memegang setangkai mawar pink, itu adalah bunga kesukaannya. "Jika tidak, heromu tidak akan datang menjemputmu."

Aku hanya terdiam dengan dahi mengkerut, memegangi buku gambarku dengan erat.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menuruti perintahku," kata lelaki itu sebelum dia pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Ya, seorang pemuda brunette memasuki castle ini, dialah yang akan menjadi heroku, hero palsuku. Sesungguhnya, dia kemari bukan untukku, melainkan karena hal yang lain, mencari temannya, seorang pemuda berambut silver, dia adalah teman masa kecilnya...

Aku menghela napas, seperti yang dikatakan lelaki berambut pink tadi, Marluxia, aku harus segera mengganti memorinya atau dia akan menyakitiku.

Entah mengapa, aku dan pemuda brunette itu seperti terhubung. Apa pun yang berhubungan dengannya, maka aku dapat mengontrol memori mereka.

Begitu banyak memori indah pada pemuda brunette itu. Dimulai dari pemuda silver yang dicarinya hingga seorang gadis berambut merah yang mirip denganku. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah mengubah memorinya secara bertahap, dimulai dari gadis yang mirip denganku itu...

Awalnya, aku akan menyusupkan memori palsu tentang diriku dan dia, selanjutnya aku akan mengunci memori tentang gadis itu, secara bertahap...

Sesungguhnya, aku sangat berharap bahwa pemuda itu datang kemari bukan untuk mencari temannya, melainkan diriku. Dia sangatlah baik, selalu tersenyum dan selalu menolong siapa saja, benar-benar sosok hero. Sayangnya, semakin tinggi dia menaiki castle ini, maka tujuannya akan berubah karenaku, dari mencari temannya berubah menjadi hero palsuku...

Meski aku tidak berada di dekatnya, aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia semakin dekat denganku, aku ingin menemuinya dan pergi dari sini...

"Kau tidak bisa pergi, Namine." Seseorang mencegahku, seorang perempuan berambut blond pendek, dia memegang tanganku kuat sekali.

"Sakit!" Teriakku kesakitan.

Dia lalu melemparku hingga aku terjatuh di lantai.

"Sebaiknya kau menjalankan tugasmu sebaik mungkin, Namine," katanya dengan ketus.

Aku hanya terdiam ketakutan, dia sangat marah dan akan menyakitiku jika aku melawannya.

"Yeah...," jawabku sambil menunduk.

Dia, Larxene, hanya tersenyum sinis melihatku tidak berdaya. Ya, aku memang tidak berdaya, maka dari itu mereka memanfaatkanku...

Aku terpaksa melanjutkan lagi penggantian memorinya, aku ingin menghentikan tindakanku, tapi tidak bisa...

Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh sesuatu, seorang pemuda silver yang kukenal melalui memori pemuda brunette itu terbaring di depanku setelah dilempar oleh Larxene.

"Ganti memorinya," perintahnya. "Ubah memorinya dan buat dia menjadi salah satu heromu juga, maka dia dan Sora akan saling bertarung."

Aku pun menjadi bingung, aku tahu bahwa pemuda ini sesungguhnya bukanlah temannya pemuda brunette itu, Sora, dia hanyalah sebuah replica tanpa memori...

Aku pun terpaksa mengubah memorinya, mengubahnya sama persis seperti Sora...

Ketika pemuda silver itu sadar, dia langsung menatapku. "Namine? Ini dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Kau...disini untuk melindungiku," jawabku sambil menatapnya. Ya, kau di sini untuk melindungiku, sebagai hero palsuku juga, tetapi bukan melindungiku dari mereka, melainkan dari Sora.

"I will protect you," katanya dengan senyum.

"Kau harus melindunginya dari Sora, Riku," kata Larxene sambil menatap pemuda silver itu. "Dia kemari untuk membawa Namine pergi, pergi dari tempatnya yang aman."

Aku hanya bisa menatap sedih saat mendengarnya, mereka akan menggunakannya juga untuk memancing Sora kemari, mereka ingin mengontrol Sora...

Berpuluh-puluh menit berlalu semenjak Riku replica dan Larxene pergi, aku dapat mengetahui kondisi Sora dan Riku replica meski tidak berada di dekat mereka. Mereka berdua bertengkar, mempertengkarkan diriku, mereka ingin melindungiku karena janji palsu yang kubuat...

"Namine." Kudengar Sora menyebut namaku dan aku langsung menatap kedepan ketika sedang focus menggambar. Dia tidak ada di sini, padahal aku sangat berharap dia ada di sini, untukku, meski sesungguhnya itu hanyalah kebohongan...

"Kau mau menemuinya?" Seorang lelaki berambut merah spike bertanya padaku dan aku hanya terdiam. "Jika kau ingin menemuinya, maka pergilah," katanya mengizinkan.

Aku terkejut saat dia mengatakannya. "Aku...boleh pergi?" Tanyaku tidak percaya dan dia hanya mengangguk.

Maka aku segera berlari keluar, pergi menemui Sora dan mengatakan padanya, bahwa sesungguhnya, dia datang bukan untukku. Aku tidak ingin membohonginya lebih dari ini...

Meski aku sangat senang dia berjuang mati-matian untukku, tapi sesungguhnya itu hanyalah kepalsuan...

Replica Riku terlihat dikalahkan oleh Sora saat aku tiba di lokasinya berada saat ini, tetapi Riku masih ingin menyerangnya...

"Berhenti, Riku!" Perintahku dan replica Riku mendadak pingsan. Ya, aku menghilangkan memorinya untuk sejenak saja, maka dari itu dia pingsan.

"Riku! Apa yang terjadi padanya!" Tanya Sora padaku, dia terlihat amat cemas.

"A-aku...dia hanya pingsan saja," jelasku. "Sora..."

"Namine," kata Sora sambil mendekatiku. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Riku memiliki memori yang sama denganku?" Tanyanya.

Aku menghela napas. "Sesungguhnya, aku mengganti memorimu karena aku diperintahkan. Orang yang sangat kau sayangi, sesungguhnya bukan aku," jelasku dengan sedih. "Aku mengubah memorimu sesuai dengan keinginanku karena aku ingin kau menjadi heroku dan menyelamatkanku dari mereka, tapi aku sadar, sampai kapan pun, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi heroku, tetapi hero palsuku," kataku dengan sedih, rasanya aku ingin menangis atas perbuatanku yang bisa dikatakan keterlaluan.

Tetapi sungguh mengejutkan, Sora justru memelukku. "Kau pasti sangat menderita."

Entah mengapa, aku langsung menangis mendengarnya. Aku tidak percaya ketika mendengarnya, dia memaafkanku begitu saja, dia bahkan tidak marah sedikit pun. "Maafkan aku...," kataku sambil memeluknya. "Aku putus asa, aku tidak ingin mengganti memorimu, tapi mereka memerintahkanku. Aku tidak bisa melawan, aku lemah..." Aku menangis di dadanya sambil memeluk Sora dengan erat.

"It's okay, aku akan melawan mereka, aku akan melindungimu seperti janji di memoriku meski itu palsu. Aku akan tetap menepatinya, meski itu palsu, janji tetaplah sebuah janji," katanya sambil memelukku, dia lalu melepaskanku. "Hey, maukah kau berjanji, jika aku berhasil mengalah mereka, bisakah kau mengembalikan memoriku?"

Aku menyeka air mataku. "Ya, aku janji aku akan mengembalikan memorimu, Sora."

"Ya, dan setelah itu, maka tidak akan kebohongan di antara kita." Sora tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya.

Sora mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, dia benar-benar mengalahkan mereka, sesuai janji yang ada di memori palsunya. Aku pun harus memenuhi janjiku juga, yaitu mengembalikan memorinya yang kukunci...

"Ini akan memakan waktu, maka dari itu kau harus tidur, Sora," jelasku sambil memegang tangannya dengan wajah sedih.

"Begitu ya," kata Sora dengan sedih. "Aku harus tidur di sini?"

"Ya, di sana, kau akan tidur dengan nyaman tanpa gangguan siapa pun selama proses pemulihan memorimu," jelasku.

"I see..." Dia terlihat berjalan memasuki tempat tidurnya.

"Good bye," kataku dengan senyum sedih.

"No, not good bye! When I wake up, I'll find you. And then, there will be no lie! Promise me, Namine?" Sora mengarahkan kelingkingnya padaku.

Aku terkejut melihatnya dan tersenyum, meski memorinya kuganti dengan memori palsu, dia tetap saja Sora yang dulu.

"Promise," kataku sambil meraih kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku.

"Pinky swear," kataku dan Sora bersamaan dengan senyum.

Setelah itu, Sora tertidur selama setahun lebih. Entah mengapa, memorinya yang kukunci bertebaran menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil dan menjadi milik seseorang. Bagian memorinya yang terpecah-pecah dan menjadi milik orang itu tidak bisa kuambil kembali jika dia tidak mengembalikannya. Seseorang memegang sebagian memori Sora dan tanpa memori itu, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa prosesnya lama sekali, Namine?" Tanya seseorang yang berjubah merah dengan perban merah yang memerban wajahnya.

"Seseorang mengambil memorinya, Diz," jelasku.

"Tidak bisakah dia bangun tanpa memori itu?" Tanya Diz.

"Jika dia bangun tanpa memori itu, aku khawatir dia tidak akan menjadi dirinya seutuhnya," jelasku sambil memegang dadaku.

"Sebaiknya kita bergerak cepat atau organization 13 akan menemukan kita," kata Diz memperingatiku.

Aku hanya terdiam, aku harus menemuinya, orang yang memegang sebagian memori Sora...

Dengan bantuan Riku, aku berhasil keluar dari Another Twilight Town dan menemui seseorang, seorang pemuda dengan rambut blond, dia memakai jubah hitam dan dia sangat mirip sekali dengan Sora, wajahnya begitu mirip, tapi warna dan model rambutnya berbeda.

"Roxas," panggilku sambil mendekati pemuda blond itu.

"Kau...siapa?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran.

"My name is Namine," kataku memperkenalkan diri. "Roxas, bisakah kita bicara?"

"Sure," jawabnya dengan datar.

Dari kejauhan, aku tahu Riku sedang mengawasiku dan memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Roxas, apakah kau ingat sesuatu tentang dirimu?" Tanyaku.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Roxas terlihat curiga padaku, bagaimana pun juga aku adalah orang asing baginya.

"Karena dia membutuhkanmu," jawabku.

"Dia siapa? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran.

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil menunduk. "Dia, orang sangat baik, dia memaafkanku yang telah berbuat salah padanya, yaitu mengganti memorinya," jelasku.

Roxas hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasanku.

"Saat ini, dia tertidur selama proses pemulihan memorinya, tetapi, sebagian memorinya menghilang dan itu...ada padamu," lanjutku. "Tanpamu, dia tidak akan sempurna, dan itu adalah salahku." Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku saat mengatakannya, ya, ini memang salahku.

"Namine..." Roxas terlihat terkejut saat aku mengatakannya.

"He need you," kataku sambil menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir. Aku ingin sekali melihat Sora tersenyum padaku, aku ingin dia segera bangun.

Roxas meminta waktu untuk berpikir. Dia memang menyimpan sebagian memori Sora, dia menceritakan, bahwa dia sering bermimpi tentang seorang pemuda brunette bernama Sora. Dia sebenarnya bingung pada dirinya, mengapa dia berada di organization 13, apakah arti keberadaannya (existence) dan mengapa dia mempunyai keyblade.

Beberapa hari berlalu dan aku selalu berusaha menemuinya. Semakin sering aku menemuinya, aku merasa dia semakin mirip dengan Sora...

"Kau datang lagi, Namine," kata Roxas dengan senyum, dia selalu berada di atas tower, sendirian.

"Yeah." Aku memberikan ice cream padanya dan dia menerimannya.

"Kau tahu, Namine, semakin sering aku melihatmu, aku semakin teringat akan gadis berambut merah," jelasnya sambil memakan ice creamnya.

"Kairi," kataku sambil menatapnya.

"Ya, Kairi. Kau mirip sekali dengannya...," katanya sambil menghabiskan ice creamnya, aku pun segera menghabiskan ice creamku yang mulai meleleh.

Setelah itu, Roxas terdiam sambil menatapku, tiba-tiba dia menyentuh pipiku. "Entah mengapa, aku semakin merindukanmu setiap kali kita berpisah," katanya sambil menatapku.

Aku menyentuh tangannya yang masih menyentuh pipiku sambil menutup mata, entah mengapa, aku dapat merasakan perasaannya yang sama persis seperti Sora, lembut dan hangat...

"Aku juga merindukannya, suaranya, senyumnya, dan juga sentuhannya yang hangat, sama sepertimu," kataku sambil menutup mata, aku tidak ingin melepaskan sentuhannya, aku merindukan Sora...

Kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku, rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Kubuka mataku dan mendapati Roxas menciumku, kututup mataku dan membalas ciumannya.

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata kerinduan dan rasa kesepian ini berubah, berubah menjadi cinta yang tumbuhnya sangat lambat akibat aku menahannya...

Setelah menciumnya, aku langsung memalingkan mukaku dari Roxas, aku tidak menyangka aku akan membalas ciumannya dan herannya, saat menciumnya, aku semakin teringat akan Sora. Dia sangat mirip dengan Sora, karena bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah Sora juga...

"Namine," panggilnya dan aku menoleh dengan malu-malu. "Kurasa, perasaanku padamu karena terpengaruh olehnya," katanya dengan senyum, yang dia maksud adalah Sora.

Ya, aku juga merasakan connection pada Roxas juga, sama seperti Sora. Mungkin, Sora merasakan hal yang sama dengan Roxas, maka dari itu Roxas memiliki perasaan padaku...

Tapi, apakah aku boleh berharap dia akan selalu bersamaku, melindungiku...?

Suatu hari, Roxas memutuskan untuk berkhianat dan organization 13 mulai memburunya yang telah berkhianat. Riku berusaha menolongnya yang selalu diburu oleh mereka, Roxas masih belum ingin bergabung dengan Sora, karena bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah dirinya, bukan Sora.

Tapi, waktu sudah tidak banyak lagi, Sora tidak dapat tidur selamanya, dia harus bangun dan Roxas akan menghilang...

"Roxas..." Aku menemuinya di depan gerbang Old Mansion, dia terlihat putus asa. "Sora need you," kataku sambil menyentuh dadaku. "Kau akan menghilang," jelasku dengan sedih, dadaku terasa sakit saat mengatakannya.

"Yeah, aku akan menghilang," katanya sambil menatap tangannya yang terlihat tembus pandang. "Aku merasa...seperti ada yang menarikku kemari, karena aku tidak tahu harus kemana, maka dari itu aku kemari," jelasnya sambil tertawa pelan, dia terlihat sangat putus asa.

"Dia memanggilmu, Roxas," jelasku dengan sedih.

"Aku tahu," katanya sambil menghela napas. "Sepertinya, aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain kembali padanya."

"Tetapi itu lebih baik, karena kau akan hidup dalam dirinya, kau tidak menghilang," jelasku sambil menunduk, entah mengapa aku merasa sedih karena tidak bisa menolongnya, aku hanya bisa terdiam, sama seperti ketika Sora di castle oblivion, aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapinya berjuang tanpa membantunya...

"Roxas..." Aku menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Namine..." Roxas lalu mendekatiku. "Jika memang benar aku akan terus hidup di dalam Sora, maukah kau terus berada disisinya?"

"Aku...ingin terus berada di sisinya," jawabku.

"Thank you," kata Roxas sambil memelukku.

Aku membawa Roxas ketempat dimana Sora tertidur, Roxas menatap Sora yang tertidur dalam-dalam, semakin dia mendekati Sora, tubuhnya terlihat semakin menghilang...

"Namine," panggil Roxas masih menatap Sora. "Maukah kau menggenggam tanganku hingga aku menghilang?"  
>Aku meraih tangannya yang semakin menghilang, entah mengapa aku dapat merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam.<p>

"Sesungguhnya, aku takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku setelah ini. Tetapi, rasa takut itu berkurang saat aku menggenggam tanganmu. Meski menghilang, perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah menghilang, karena kau ada dan selalu menyimpan perasaanku." Dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Rasanya, hati ini seperti ditekan oleh sesuatu saat mendengarnya. Ya, aku juga mencintainya, dia dan Sora, bagaimana pun juga adalah orang yang sama, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sora terus tertidur. Dunia membutuhkan Sora, bukan Roxas...

Aku mencium Roxas sebelum dia menghilang sepenuhnya. "Good bye..."

"No, not good bye, ketika dia bangun, maka kita akan bertemu lagi, Namine, meski aku telah menjadi bagian darinya," katanya sebelum menghilang. "Let's meet again in my next life."

"Yeah, we will," kataku tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Roxas menghilang dan Sora telah utuh sepenuhnya, menjadi dirinya dan tanpa memori tentangku dan Roxas sedikit pun...

Dia pun terbangun dan menguap. Dia terlihat heran saat melihatku berdiri di depannya.

"Kau... siapa?" Tanyanya dengan senyum. "Rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu." Dia memegang dagunya sambil menatapku.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ya, meski dia melupakanku, tapi aku tahu, hatinya dan Roxas yang berada di dalamnya tidak akan pernah melupakanku...

"Ah! H-hey, mengapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya dengan bingung melihatku menangis.

Aku menyeka mataku dan langsung memeluknya. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan melupakanku sepenuhnya, Sora."

Dia hanya terdiam, kurasa dia bingung. Tapi dia membalas pelukkanku, mengusap punggungku dengan lembut. Aku lalu menciumnya dan dia terlihat sangat terkejut, tetapi dia tidak mendorongku.

Ya, dia tidak benar-benar melupakanku...

Sora, kau akan selalu ada di hatiku, as my true hero, not a fake hero anymore for now.

"Sora, my name is Namine."

_**END.**_

**Author Note**: lol, romance kagak ya? -mati rasa soal romance-  
>Wai~ ga nyangka bisa nyelesaikan challenge fic ini cukup cepat! So~ review please? XP<p> 


End file.
